The Day We Sprouted Wings
by TakeHeart
Summary: A DHr one-shot fic... What happens when Hermione catches Draco doing extra Quidditch practises after curfew? Read to find out and don't forget to review!


Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moon glowed luminously against the black velvet sky, accompained by stars being sprinkled carelessly above. The Hogwarts castle stood proud and magnificient, but hidden by dark shadows and the menacing forest. A frosty wind blew by, chilling her bones, caressing her hair, and Hermione Granger drew her robes tighter around herself to block out the merciless cold.

She strolled around the castle aimlessly. Her mind drifted off to a faraway place, out of Hogwarts, out of Britain, out of Earth and into a place where there were no restrains, no boundaries, where no time existed. There were only emotions; anger, sadness, happiness, pain... all the different emotions that make us human, they all swirl around one another, forming a giant spectrum of blinding brightness.

A blurred figure flew past her, breaking her thoughts, dissolving her emotions. Hermione strained her eyes to make out the figure, but was suprised to find that it had vanished into thin air. Was her mind playing tricks on her? She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but only the Quidditch stadium greeted her. Perhaps it was an illusion?

"Looking for me?" a familiar voice spoke out from behind her, startling her.

Hermione whipped her head around to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Dra...Malfoy..." She started, her voice quivering slightly, partly because of the cold, and partly because of her nervoursness. Hermione was about to ask Draco what he was doing outside after curfew when she noticed that he was hovering in the air, riding on his broom.

"Doing extra practices?" Hermione asked with an amused tone; she could not help but tease him, knowing this was one of his sore spots.

Draco gave a snort but did not deny, instead, he said,

"You could do a practice yourself, Hermione, when was the last time you ever rode a broom? Our first class when we were first years?"

His tone was soft when he said her name, but his eyes remained expressionless, the grey orbs reflecting away some of the moonlight. Her heart beated widly against her chest when she heard him call her by her first name. She was elated, yet terrified at the same time that he did not put up any form of pretence.

"It's not that i can't. It's only because i don't like riding brooms," Hermione retorted back, burying her thoughts at the back of her mind and pushing down the overwhelming emotions she felt.

"Really?" Draco drawled, his face hinting a look of amusement. "Why don't you show me then? Go on, i'll even lend you my broom." He stepped of his broom and held it outstretched, intending to pass it to her, his look challenging, daring her.

Hermione bit her lips and forced back the curses she wanted to shout at Draco. He knew that she was afraid of heights, much less riding a broom, knew that she was just acting tough, and trying to save herself from humiliation, knew that she would back out from his challenge and embarress herself.

But Draco would have none of it. Seeing that Hermione was not moving an inch, he did what a year ago he would never have even dreamt of. He picked up Hermione easily, taking advantage of her initial shock where she forgot to move, and placed her on the broom before mounting on it himself behind her.

When Hermione finally got back control of her body, Draco and her were already a few feet above the ground.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?" Hermione asked, panic in her voice, gripped her hands tight onto the handle, and steadied herself on the broom, trying hard not to fall off.

He did not reply, but said,

"Draco."

"Huh?" Hermione responded, giving a puzzling frown.

"Call me Draco." Earlier on, he had let her off when she was about to call him 'Draco' but changed her mind and called him 'Malfoy' instead. He thought that it was because she was still not sure of herself, still not sure of them. He then took the initiative and called her 'Hemione', hoping that she would get the hint that he wanted them to return to the way they were a few months before, and not be so formal around him anymore. She had obviously not gotten the hint, and so now he had to force his name out of her golden mouth.

Dra...Draco." Hermione tried again, but her voice betrayed her when she called himwhenit softened to a whisper as she reached the end. Mustering herself, she tried again, this time louder and with more confidence,

"Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco failed to hide his grin when he heard his name, and replied,

"Giving you practices."

"I... I do not need practices! Put me down this instant!" She demanded.

Draco did not oblige, but instead, flew higher, feeling the wind rushing down on his face, on their faces.

Hermione screamed, her arms flailing for an instant, before she felt Draco leaning towards her, his hand outstretched and gripping a part of the broom's handle in front of her. She was trapped between his strong arms and felt an overwhelming sense of secure for a tiny moment, before yelling,

"I said put me down!"

"And how do you suppose i do that? Push you off the broom.?" He taunted.

"I... Land us safely on the ground... Please?" She begged. Her body shivered slightly at the thought that Draco would actually push her off.

"Relax..." Draco murmured in her hair. "I won't let any harm befall you."

"And what will you do if i fall off the broom?" Hermione tried.

"I would reach out for you, and if i fail, i'll jump off the broom and cushion your fall."

Draco said these words with such tenderness and seriousness that made Hermione's heart whinced.

"However, with my skills, you could never fall off the broom, not when i'm around, and not when i don't intend to do so."

He said this so arrogantly that Hermione had a feeling he meant 'If i want you to fall, you will. If i don't, you won't.'

But instead of feeling terrified, Hermione leaned back slightly onto his chest, and felt as if this was the safest place in the world, even when she was a few metres above the ground.

Draco felt Hermione relax and, feeling encouraged, said

"I'll show you what flying means. It's wonderful, really, and might cure your acrophobia."

Hermione smiled and teased,

"I'll try."

"Don't ever doubt me, Hermione."

With that, Draco increased the speed, concentrating on their flight, and yet looking out for any signs of uneasiness coming from Hermione.

She was pressing her lips together, forcing down the screams that threatened to fall off her mouth. Draco, seeing this, gave a grin and said,

"Enjoy the flight."

They flew around the stadium a few times, taking in the breathtaking view of the Hogwarts castle. All this time, Draco was maneuvering the broom upwards, so that they flew in an upward spiral.

They flew higher up, reaching closer to the sky. No longer afraid, Hermione stretched out her arms upwards, attempting to touch the stars that twinkled in the night sky. She only grasped air, and laughing softly at her childishness, she placed her arms back on the broom.

Draco heard her laughter, innocent and soft. Her laughter seemed to carress his soul, stirring something deep inside his being.

They flew around a few more times, sometimes Draco did complicated stunts, but Hermione would give a wide smile and enjoy the thrilling feeling of the risks involved. She trusted Draco with her heart and soul, and was certain that he would not harm her.

When Draco had reached the highest peak his broom could go, he turned Hermione's head around slightly and with his infamous smirk, said,

"Brace on."

He removed any control he had on the broom, and let it and themselves be at the will of Gravity. They accelerated towards the ground.

Hermione had never experienced anything like this before. Her stomach did several flips, and the air resistance pushed her hair upwards, making them fly about wildly. The lower part of her body, from her waist to her toes, went weak. She could only hold on to the broom and her dear life.

Just as she thought she was going to be smashed to the ground and turned into a pile of sludge, Draco took control of the broom again and they swerved upwards and slowly and gently, they descended again and touched the ground.

Draco stepped off the broom and helped Hermione up.

"Wow..." was all she could say.

Her reaction boosted Draco's already humongous ego. He could not help but give an irritating smirk, obviously pleased with himself. Hermione wanted to slap that smirk again and was about to say something to burst his ego when she caught him staring at her, his eyes deep and intense. She felt sparks go through her, and her heart thumped madly against her chest.

Draco swooped down and claimed her lips with his own. The kiss was soft, yet deep. Hermione felt herself drowning in an endless sea of emotions. He tasted like peppermint, rich and exotic.

She broke away from the kiss first, and a second later, their lips met again, his arms went behind her back, pushing her against him and deepening the kiss. It was more intense this time, more hungry and demanding. She felt her wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with the same amount of force he applied.

It was funny, amazing and intriguing how they had managed to change from the worst of enemies to... what they were now. It must have started during the transfiguration project they had, or perhaps, it had already started the first time they met, throwing curses at each other. But it was during the project that they got to understand one another. They and argued, fought, hexed each other, debated and finally, agreed upon the other's ideas and thinking, although he still did not understand her enthusiasm in S.P.E.W. However, he had no longer thought of Muggles and Muggledborns to be inhuman, and she had accepted that Purebloods had a right to be threatented by the increasing number of Muggles and Muggledborns.

Somehow, along the way, they had fallen in love with each other.

She had often wondered how Harry and Ron would react to their relationship, and he was worried about what his father would do to him, her, and them if he found out. But they could not deny or push away the feelings they had for each other. They had accepted that fact that they were hopelessly in love, and so, here they are now.

They broke away from the kiss, but did not move away and stood like this for a long time, enjoying the feel of each other.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow i'll tell Harry and Ron. About us. _Hermione thought, happy and relieved for her new-found courage. Draco seemed to sense it too, and gave her an encouraging smile filled with tenderness, unlike his usual smirks.

"Night" He said, his lips still touching hers.

"...night." She replied.

They pulled back finally, and Draco stood there watching Hermione walking away with her back facing him. She came to a halt suddenly and turned around,

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" She said cheerfully which made Draco smile. She then turned away hurriedly, slightly embarressed, and ran to her dorms.

_Come what may, i'll always be by your side. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So... How was it? I'll love to hear from you for any comments, complaints, critics and suggestion to improve my writing. REVIEW!

I edited the story and corrected some grammer and spelling mistakes.


End file.
